


pretty boy

by peppaminty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, rated t for iwa-chans pottymouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppaminty/pseuds/peppaminty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa always makes an effort to look his best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretty boy

"Grab your shit and get on the bus, it's almost time to leave," Iwaizumi grumbled, entering the boys' restroom only to stop short just inside the door.

"Sure thing, Iwa-chan," Oikawa sang, face pressed up close to a mirror. "I'll be done in just a second."

"What the hell are you putting on your face?" Iwaizumi asked, voice carefully level.

"Just a little foundation," Oikawa replied, humming to himself as he he flicked a powder brush down his jawline. He closed the compact he was holding and put it and the brush into a small makeup bag resting against the sink faucet. 

He pulled out another brush, one end much smaller and angled and the other end like a small sponge, and a different compact, opening it to reveal several neutral shades of matte eyeshadow. He dipped the spongy end into a nearly gone square of beige powder that matched his skintone and neatly spread it across one upper eyelid, smoothing it out at the edges and blending it in, then doing the same to the other.

Iwaizumi could only watch in growing horror as Oikawa spun the brush around flashily, sending him a wink before dipping the angled brush end into an also heavily used shade of dark brown powder and bringing it up to his right eyebrow, angling his wrist just so and carefully lining the shape of it before filling it in. 

"Why," he deadpanned, as Oikawa did the same to the left eyebrow.

"I want to look nice for my fans," he responded as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "I'll probably end up on the news for at least a good minute or two, and it really helps to even out my skintone on camera."

He snapped the eyeshadow palette shut with a click and tossed it back into the bag, rustling around a bit before pulling out a violently pink plastic tube and twisting off the lid, pulling it off with a wet _schllk_ to reveal the mascara wand attached to it.

"And this just brings out my eyes in the best way," Oikawa noted as he blinked against it a few times with each eye, wiggling the brush back and forth a little bit to feather out his eyelashes, and Iwaizumi sighed heavily.

"And this," he hummed, tossing the mascara back into the bag and pulling out a tube of chapstick, applying a quick layer and then smacking his lips together obnoxiously, "makes my lips taste like peppermint." 

He placed the chapstick back in the bag and zipped it up, taking a moment to rearrange his fringe and admire himself from several angles, flashing a winning smile.

"I'm ready to go, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa grinned, picking up the makeup bag and tucking it under his arm.

"Fucking finally," Iwaizumi hissed.

**Author's Note:**

> had the thought the other day as i was falling asleep that oikawa probably wears makeup to tournaments because hE WOULD, gotta look good for all the cameras and adoring fans. he wipes it all off before the match so it doesnt get all smeary and gross when he sweats. i love this egotistic dickwad. i love.
> 
> first haikyuu fic! first published fic since ffnet, actually, haha. i hope you liked it!!!


End file.
